


The princess and the knight

by MaleehaB



Category: Original Works
Genre: Cute, F/F, Girl x Girl, Happy Ending, Knight, LGBT, Other, Princess - Freeform, Short Story, love is love, nature path, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleehaB/pseuds/MaleehaB
Summary: This is a short story of a silver haired princess and a runaway knight. The knight in search of a home and the princess in search of a companion.Short quick read for when you just want to entertain yourselfTake a look leave some love :)





	The princess and the knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for class and I thought it was cute.

Old train tracks were set down as far as she could see. Two steel parallel lines extending into what seems like a never ending sea of grass. The forest was amazing on it’s own, it always had been even when the track wasn’t abandoned but now as she observed the arching trees above her head she truly began to appreciate nature. Narrow branches twisted in and out of each other covered in tiny leaves, all of them a vivid green, in the middle of summer. Despite the spotted layer building the top of the tunnel sunlight flowed in illuminating every detail around her person. She stopped in the tracks. This is so much to take in. Each line that had grown within the leaves like veins glowed in the light. When the wind blew through the tunnel she could hear every single leaf shudder against the motion.

 

How could such a beautiful path lead to such destruction? In the past few years her home had been over run by a neighboring kingdom. They could only be described as inhumane. They came in on battle horses taller and stronger than any she had seen in her years as a knight. The men and women of the village were taken as entertainment and children to be trained into the army. The royal family was murdered and many of the knights were captured to be tortured, few had escaped. She was one of the few, with the armor on her back and a bag full of clothes she had been living in the forest. She had no hope of going back, no one was waiting for her, it was everyone for themselves.

 

Not being able to bring herself to go forward she moved to sit down instead stumbled and fell on her back with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish. She had been on the search for a new home, somewhere to reside and feel safe from the dangers of the outside world. It might seem cowardice but she knew that in order to save what was left of the village she’d have to save herself. She hadn’t found anything that could be considered a home, but she had found someone that made her feel as if she had. She heard footsteps approaching as they always did at this time. Speak of the devil, she thought.

 

“Soldier have you fallen?” A soft and familiar voice asked from above her head. The knight closed her colorless eyes and smiled.

 

“My princess, you’re mistaken. Can’t you see?” The knight called to the girl above her head.

 

“See what my knight in rusty armor?” She called back sitting down next to the warrior’s head.

 

“I’ve simply fallen for you.” The colorless eyed girl stared up at at the silver haired maiden playing with the knights own brown locks.

 

“You smooth bastard.” The princess smiled. The soldier smiled at the royalty before her, admiring the gorgeous contrast between the girl’s dark skin and steel colored eyes. The light sprinkle of freckles across her nose and down to her neck was enticing as always. The shining white dress she wore stuck out against the green and brown background. They both stared at each other in silence hoping the other would say something.

 

“Have you found a place to reside?” Inquired the silver haired girl.

 

“No I haven’t. Not quite yet.” She answered. “I have… I have found something close to what you might call a home.” Her voice dropped as she finished the sentence.

 

There has been so much flirting and beating around the bush it was only a matter of time before the warrior decided to become serious on the topic. I need to be direct. This is what I’ve been waiting for. I can do this.

 

“What have you found?” The freckled girl’s own voice had dropped to match the others.

 

“I’ve found you.” The knight smiled and the princess frowned. “My princess why-” She began but the steel eyed woman cut her off.

 

“Stop playing with my feelings like this. The smaller comments and compliments are easier to handle but that sounds so real. I feel as if you might…” The princess trailed off looking away from the girl below her. The armored girl sat up and took a hold of the light haired girl’s face forcing her to make eye contact.

 

“As if I might what?” They maintained eye contact until the princess couldn’t keep it.

 

“As if you might have… have actually fallen for me.” She whispered.

 

“You would be right.” The brown haired girl closed her own eyes before continuing. “I meant it. I’ve found that home in you. When we first met you wanted to kill me, which would be about the most attractive thing you’ve done by accident.” The knight felt a hand cover her own. She smiled and went on. “I want to be direct with you but it’s so difficult to do when you intimidate me so much.” She opened her eyes to see the princess staring back at her.

 

“How can I intimidate a knight? My stature is small and I jump at the smallest sounds.” She smiled softly.

 

“It’s just you, it must be because for once in my life I can’t approach something with brovardo.” The warrior cupped the princess’s face with her hands. “So while I still have some courage in me. My princess, I ask, will you commit yourself to me and only me?”

 

“Yes. Of course.” They smiled and took in the moment. “Do you remember what you told me when I asked what you wanted in your dream home?”

 

“Clear as day.” The brunette replied removing her hands from the others face and turning the princess’s palm upward to run a thumb across it.

 

It was one of the warrior’s first few days in the forest after they had become acquaintances. The princess sat on a tree branch away from the knight, they had yet to become friendly with each other and met only out of curiosity of the other.

 

“You say that you’re in search of a place to call home?” The smaller girl called down.

 

“Yes. I am. But not a place like the one I’ve left.” The knight leaned her back against the bark of the tree and dug her foot into the dirt in between the large roots covering the ground.

 

“Then like what? Something out of your dreams I assume?” She encouraged playfully.

 

“Something of the sort I guess.” The knight leaned her head back looking up catching the princess’s gaze before her highness suddenly looked away. “I want a place of peace and quiet.” The armored woman looked back down satisfied with her decision.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” The princess stated simply. Offended by the comment the brunette turned around and looked up at the girl in the tree.

 

“Ridiculous? How could you say that? Not luxurious enough for your royal blood?” Her voice was taunting as she held her head up high. The princess rolled her eyes not bothered by the tone.

 

“It’s supposed to be out of your dreams. Not a reality or something reasonable, it should be large and extravagant something that you wouldn’t dare to ask for.” Their eyes met and the princess waited for the knight to break the contact.

 

“Extravagant?” The knight thought shifting her eyes across the princess’s face slowly thinking. “I want a cottage. A small one mind you. That’s hidden from the rest of society, a large space just to myself. I want there to be flowers everywhere, covering everything including my cottage, not a single every patch of grass to be seen for miles. The sky to be constantly clear like glass allowing me go out and lay in the flowers whenever I want. And at night, once the sun has set I’d set out a blanket for me and my wife to lay down on as we observe the stars.” The knight stopped her roaming eyes and looked lazily into the sparkling silver ones that stared into her lost soul.

 

“You and I both know that the only part of the dream you wouldn’t dare ask for. I can’t fulfil the dream despite my status. I can’t offer you a quiet cottage but rather a crowded town. I have access to a garden filled with flowers that we can use to lay down in. It doesn’t run for miles and it’s guarded constantly, but when the sky is clear there are millions of stars we can observe together.” The princess whispered as if she was afraid of suggesting the possibility. The memory was overshadowed with a feeling of curiosity and hope in the knight.

 

“My princess what are you suggesting?” The girl with colorless eyes stared at the angel like girl in front of her.

 

“Come with me. I can’t offer you your dream but I can offer you an acceptable home with me. Even a place with the other knights and you don’t have to stay in the castle with me if you feel uncomfortable I can arrange-” The silver haired girl’s rambling was cut off by the knight.

 

“Princess!” She exclaimed. “I would love to have my new home be with you. Whether it be in the castle or in the town. I don’t care for a place with the knights I can do something else if needed.” She sighed happily.

 

The woman of royal blood slouched forward and placed her forehead on the runaway’s shoulder. They both stayed in this position, silent and at peace with the moment and it’s results. Moving was inevitable but for now they enjoyed everything. The green of the grass, the movement of the leafs, the warmth of the sunlight and it was just perfect.


End file.
